Hogwarts bei Nacht
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Wenn zwei nicht zueinanderfinden, dann müssen Freunde
1. Chapter 1

Es ist eine uralte Geschichte – so alt, dass ich sie fast nicht erkannt hätte :) Sie dürfte irgendwo zwischen dem fünften und sechsten Buch entstanden sein.

Ach – Den Disclaimer gibt es, mit Rücksicht auf die, die sich Geschichten runterladen und ausdrucken, nur in diesem ersten Kapitel – also bitte auswendig lernen – bei Bedarf wird abgefragt :)

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2011. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2011. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2004. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros. 2000-20011

**Warning**: Wie in den meisten meiner Geschichten: Wer keinen Slash mag, sollte lieber die Augen davon lassen – den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß

~~oOo~~

„Hermione Granger, wenn du nicht einen verdammt guten Grund hast, um mich hier um diese Uhrzeit durch die Schule zu scheuchen, dann kannst du was erleben", war eine leise Stimme in einem der dunklen Gänge im dritten Stock des Schlosses zu hören. In Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei war längst Ruhe eingekehrt und auch der Schüler mit den schwarzen Haaren sollte eigentlich um diese Uhrzeit schlafen. Doch stattdessen lief er, leise vor sich hinschimpfend, durch verstaubte Gänge, die seit Jahren niemand mehr betreten hatte.

Vielleicht würde er ja sogar schlafen, wäre da nicht ein kleines Stück Pergament gewesen. Ein Pergament, das ihm seine treue Eule Hedwig kurz nach dem Abendessen gebracht hatte. Diese Nachricht war es, die den jungen Mann mit der kleinen, blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn veranlasste, um kurz nach Mitternacht durch die Schule zu laufen.

„Westflügel, dritter Stock, vierter Gang, letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite. Komm' alleine!", las Harry Potter noch mal die Worte auf dem Pergament. Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes spendete gerade genug Licht, um ihn die Buchstaben erkennen zu lassen. Ein Absender war ebenso unnötig gewesen, wie eine Unterschrift. Harry kannte die Schrift seiner besten Freundin gut genug. Er hob seinen Zauberstab ein wenig höher, während er das Pergament in der Tasche seiner Jeans verschwinden ließ.

Er stand vor dieser letzten, schweren Holztür mit den rostigen Eisenbeschlägen und sah sich in dem Gang um. Viel war nicht zu erkennen, nicht einmal in dem Lichtschein seines Zauberstabes. Doch daran war nicht nur die Nacht schuld. Selbst tagsüber würde dieser verstaubte, alte Gang wohl kaum besser beleuchtet sein. Es gab nicht ein einziges Fenster, das Licht hereinlassen könnte und die Halter für Fackeln an den Wänden sahen nicht gerade aus, als wären sie in den letzten Jahren benutzt worden. Einige hingen nur noch lose in der Wand und würden vermutlich bei der ersten Berührung abfallen. Weit und breit war keine Fackel zu sehen, die jemand in den letzten Jahren hätte anzünden können. Dieser Gang war verlassen. Und das vermutlich schon seit einigen Jahrzehnten.

Nicht einmal Bilder hingen hier an den Wänden. Sehr ungewöhnlich für die alte Schule. Konnte man doch sonst im Schloss kaum einen Schritt tun, ohne auf eines dieser, manchmal recht nervtötenden, Porträts zu stoßen. Und im Moment hätte Harry selbst die Gesellschaft eines dieser Bilder genossen. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich daran gewöhnt, mit den Bildern, die in dieser Welt ein Eigenleben führten, zu reden. Sie antworteten, diskutierten und gaben manchmal sogar brauchbare Ratschläge. Vielleicht hätte eines dieser Bilder ihm ja sogar erzählen können, was Hermione von ihm hier wollte. Aber in dieser Nacht musste Harry auf eine solche Unterstützung wohl oder übel verzichten. Hier war weit und breit kein Bild. Es sah vielmehr so aus, als wäre dieser Gang hier völlig in Vergessenheit geraten.

Nur Hermione musste er natürlich auffallen. Hermione Granger, Leseratte, Klassenbeste und nicht zuletzt die beste Freundin von Harry Potter, war vermutlich in einem der vielen, verstaubten Geschichtsbücher über die Schule und das Schloss auf diesen Gang gestoßen. Nur konnte Harry nicht recht begreifen, warum sie ihn dann unbedingt zu dieser späten Stunde hier her bestellen musste. Dann auch noch alleine.

Harry seufzte leise. Hermione hatte sich in den letzten Wochen ohnehin ziemlich merkwürdig verhalten. Gut, verglichen mit Ron mochte Hermione vielleicht schon immer etwas merkwürdig gewesen sein. Doch bisher hatte es meistens etwas mit der Schule oder den Hausaufgaben zu tun gehabt. Seit Anfang dieses siebten Schuljahres jedoch blieb sie oft über Stunden hinweg verschwunden. Bisher hatten Ron und er noch nicht herausfinden können, wohin die Freundin verschwand. Irgendwann, wenn sie die Suche längst aufgegeben hatten, tauchte sie dann plötzlich und unerwartet wieder auf und tat, als wäre nichts passiert. Außerdem schien Hermione in letzter Zeit ständig gut gelaunt zu sein. Dann war da noch die Sache mit den Hausaufgaben. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass die Freundin in den vergangenen Jahren auch nur ein einziges Mal vergessen hatte, ihre Aufgaben zu erledigen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Normalerweise hatte sie diese Aufgaben viel früher erledigt, als alle anderen. In diesem Jahr hingegen war es schon mehrfach vorgekommen, dass Hermione ohne Hausaufgaben im Unterricht erschienen war. Die vorwurfsvollen Blicke der Lehrer hatte sie mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. All das war ungewöhnlich für die Hermione, die Harry kannte.

Anfänglich hatte Harry versucht herauszufinden, wer oder was hinter diesem komischen Verhalten der Freundin steckte, aber Hermione hatte ihn immer nur angelächelt und geschwiegen. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie sich heimlich mit irgendeinem Schüler traf und Hermiones Geheimniskrämerei ließ wenig Gutes vermuten.

Wenn wirklich ein Mann hinter Hermiones Verhalten stecken sollte, dann, da war sich Harry ziemlich sicher, musste es jemand sein, den Harry kannte und den er wohl nicht sonderlich schätzte. Oder es war ein Lehrer. Dieser Gedanke beunruhige Harry noch mehr als die Vermutung, dass es sich bei dem Unbekannten um einen Slytherin handeln könnte. Vor allem, wenn man sich überlegte, wer überhaupt nur infrage kam. Die meisten Lehrer hatten die 50 weit überschritten und kamen wohl kaum in Betracht. Eigentlich waren da nur zwei Lehrer, über die nachzudenken es sich überhaupt lohnte. Remus Lupin, der überraschenderweise als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, und Professor Snape, der wehrlose Gryffindor bestenfalls als Zutat für einen seiner Zaubertränke schätzte.

Aber warum sollte Hermione sonst so ein Geheimnis aus der Sache machen. Sie war mittlerweile zwar 18 Jahre alt, aber dennoch waren Beziehungen zwischen Schülern und Lehrern verboten. Es war für Harry die einzig logische Erklärung. Auch wenn sie ihm ganz sicher nicht gefiel.

Bisher hatte sie ihm doch genauso wenig etwas verheimlicht, wie er ihr. Harry wusste von Hermiones kurzer Affäre mit dem gutaussehenden Ravenclaw im letzten Jahr und von dem Techtelmechtel mit Krum. Dafür war Hermione wohl eine der wenigen, die von Harrys kleinem Intermezzo mit einem Hufflepuff erfahren hatte. Nur von seinem anderen, kleinen Abenteuer hatte Harry der Freundin nie etwas erzählt. Nicht ganz grundlos, wie Harry selber meinte.

Slytherin zählten nicht gerade zu dem, was Gryffindor als Freunde bezeichnen würden und Harry hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt, mit Hermione darüber zu diskutieren, ob vielleicht doch nicht alle Slytherin so schlecht waren wie ihr Ruf. Harry kannte Hermiones Meinung über die Schüler aus dem Haus von Salazar Slytherin nur zu gut und wusste selber, dass diese Meinung alles andere als unbegründet war. Besonders, wenn man an den heimlichen Anführer dieser Schlangen dachte.

Draco Malfoy. Arrogant, überheblich und verdammt gut aussehend, wie Harry leider zugeben musste, war der Inbegriff eines Slytherin. Er hatte in den vergangenen Jahren keine Möglichkeit ausgelassen, Harry und seine Freunde zu beleidigen. Kein Wunder also, dass Hermione, die von dem Slytherin mehr als einmal als Schlammblut bezeichnet worden war, eine gewisse Abneigung für die Bewohner dieses Hauses entwickelt hatte.

Harry war selber nicht sonderlich begeistert von der Tatsache, dass ihn Draco Malfoy mehr faszinierte, als er bereit war, sich selber einzugestehen. Es war fast so, als ziehe der Slytherin mit den blonden Haaren und den grauen Augen ihn magisch an. Dabei hatte es von ihrer ersten Begegnung an nie etwas anderes als Streit gegeben. Streit, der in den letzten Jahren immer wieder eskaliert war und nicht selten unter den strengen Augen von Madam Pomfrey, der Schulkrankenschwester von Hogwarts geendet hatte. Und doch glaubte Harry langsam, dass da mehr hinter der Maske von Malfoys Arroganz sein musste. Und manchmal, nach zwei bis drei Flaschen Butterbier, war Harry entschlossen, es herauszufinden. Zumindest, bis er wieder nüchtern war.

Das Geräusch von Schritten riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken. „Nox", sagte er leise und das Licht an der Spitze seines Zauberstabes erlosch sofort. Hektisch sah Harry sich um und regte sich darüber auf, dass er seinen Tarnumhang nicht doch noch länger gesucht hatte. Schritte um diese Uhrzeit im Schloss. Schritte, die ganz und gar nicht nach der zierlichen Hermione klangen, konnten nichts Gutes bedeuten. Und 'nichts Gutes' das hieß für Harry um diese Uhrzeit meistens Professor Severus Snape. Lehrer für Zaubertränke und Hauslehrer der Slytherin, der es sich scheinbar zur Lebensaufgabe gemacht hatte, Harry das Leben schwer zu machen, wo es nur ging.

Ohne darüber nachzudenken, öffnete er die letzte Tür auf der rechten Seite, von der Hermione in ihrer kurzen Mitteilung geschrieben hatte. Er wunderte sich einen Moment, dass sie nicht quietschte, sahen doch die Eisenbeschläge aus, als sei sie seit Jahren nicht benutzt worden. Dann hörte er wieder die leisen Schritte. Keine Zeit mehr, sich über alte Beschläge und quietschende Türen Gedanken zu machen.

Die Schritte kamen näher und er konnte schon den Lichtschein erkennen, den vermutlich ein Zauberstab seinem Besitzer vorausschickte. Doch noch lag eine Ecke zwischen Harry und dem Unbekannten und Harry konnte nur vermuten, dass es sich um einen Lehrer handelte. In diesem Fall siegte aber zur Abwechslung mal die Vernunft über die Neugier und er schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Tür und Türrahmen.

Nicht sicher, ob der Unbekannte mittlerweile nicht auch das letzte Stück des Ganges erreicht hatte, unterließ Harry es, die Tür zu schließen und tastete sich langsam durch den dunklen Raum.

Hier gab es Fenster. Jedoch schienen sie durch dicken Stoff verhangen zu sein, denn nur an wenigen Stellen schaffte es das Mondlicht, durchzudringen und warf hier und da ein wenig Helligkeit in den sonst dunklen Raum. Der Gryffindor wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, wie es in diesem Raum, der offensichtlich mal ein Wohnzimmer gewesen war, bei Tageslicht aussehen mochte. Dort, wo die Vorhänge dem Mondlicht gestatteten, den Raum zu beleuchten, konnte Harry etwas wie eine Couch ausmachen und der Schatten davor war ganz offensichtlich ein Tisch.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter, in der Hoffnung, auf seinem Weg zu der Couch nirgendwo gegen zu stoßen. Lärm zu machen und somit seine Anwesenheit zu verraten, das war etwas, was er in diesem Moment ganz sicher nicht brauchen konnte. Harry hatte sich in den vergangenen Jahren genug Verstöße eingehandelt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob der nächste Verstoß für ihn nicht die Fahrkarte nach Hause sein könnte.

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er eigentlich kein wirkliches Zuhause hatte, wenn man mal von dem Zimmer bei Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon absah. Seine Verwandten, die ihn nicht ganz freiwillig nach dem Tod seiner Eltern aufgenommen hatten, waren nicht gerade das, was man als Familie bezeichnen konnte. Tante Petunia, die Schwester von Harrys verstorbener Mutter, hatte eine Abneigung gegen alles, was ihr normales, typisches Vorstadtleben durcheinanderbrachte. Dazu gehörte ganz besonders jegliche Art von Magie und alles, was mit ihrer Schwester zu tun hatte. Vermutlich war Tante Petunia noch nicht einmal wirklich traurig darüber gewesen, dass ein gewisser Voldemort ihre Schwester und deren Mann vor vielen Jahren kurzerhand umgebracht hatte. Sauer war Tante Petunia wohl eher auf diesen Voldemort, der es leider nicht geschafft hatte, den Sohn von James und Lily Potter auch gleich zu töten. Aber Tante Petunia wusste nichts von Voldemort. Sie wusste nicht, dass dieser Voldemort ein bösartiger Zauberer war, der eine Welt unterdrücken wollte, von deren Existenz Tante Petunia ebenso nichts wissen wollte. Es war ihr auch völlig egal, dass dieser Voldemort die vergangenen Jahre mehrfach versucht hatte, ihren Neffen zu töten. Würde sie es wissen, hätte sie sich diesen angeblich so bösen Magier wahrscheinlich längst einmal vorgeknöpft, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er das nächste Mal doch bitte erfolgreicher sein möge. Ja, Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und ihr Sohn Dudley mochten Harry Potter genauso wenig, wie Harry seine Verwandten mochte. Aber noch war er kein ausgebildeter Zauberer und noch konnte er nicht auf seinen eigenen Füßen stehen. Noch war er nicht volljährig.

Gut, da war noch das Haus, das er von seinem Patenonkel Sirius geerbt hatte, aber im Moment gab es Streit darum, ob er wirklich der rechtmäßige Erbe war.

Lucius Malfoy, der Vater von Draco Malfoy, hatte es selbst vom Gefängnis aus geschafft, Haus und Vermögen der Blacks für sich zu beanspruchen. Nur weil seine Frau, eine gebürtige Black, seiner Ansicht nach die rechtmäßige Erbin sei. Noch ein Grund mehr, die Familie Malfoy und vor allem deren einzigen Sohn, Draco Malfoy, nicht zu mögen, wie ihm sein Verstand immer wieder sagte. Wenn da nicht diese kleine, nervende Stimme gewesen wäre, die ihm etwas anderes zu sagen versuchte.

Endlich hatte Harry die Couch erreicht. Sie stand nicht ganz an der Wand und der Platz reichte aus, um sich dahinter zu verstecken. Harry zögerte. Bei dem Gedanken, was sich im Laufe der Jahre noch alles diesen Platz als neue Heimat gesucht haben könnte, wurde ihm etwas flau im Magen. Er hatte zwar keine so ausgeprägte Spinnenphobie wie Ron, aber dennoch war ihm alles andere als wohl bei dem Gedanken, eines dieser haarigen Viecher mit langen Beinen könne ihm über die Finger laufen.

Am Ende siegte jedoch die Angst vor dem Lehrer, der da unter Umständen gleich in diesen Raum treten könnte. Ein wütender Professor Snape war ganz sicherlich unangenehmer als irgendein Tier. Vorsichtig, um zu vermeiden, dass er zu viel Lärm machte, zwängte sich Harry hinter die Couch und duckte sich. Er hielt die Luft an, um möglichst nichts von dem Staub einatmen zu müssen, der ganz sicherlich überall in diesem Raum verteilt war und den er in diesem Moment vermutlich gerade aufgewirbelt hatte. Niesen war etwas, was Harry in diesem Moment unbedingt vermeiden wollte.

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass es in diesem Raum alles andere als modrig gerochen hatte. Seine Finger tasteten über den Fußboden. Es schien nicht so, als hätte sich hier viel Schmutz oder Staub angesammelt. Vorsichtig atmete er ein und nahm den leichten Geruch von Reinigungsmitteln wahr. Ganz offensichtlich hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht und in diesem Zimmer für Ordnung gesorgt. Harry konnte sich schon denken, wer dahintersteckte.

Schließlich war es Hermione gewesen, die ihn hierher gelockt hatte. Ob das hier vielleicht der Ort war, an den sie immer für Stunden verschwand? Blieb nur die Frage, ob sie ihn nutzte, um endlich ungestört lernen zu können, oder aber um sich mit ihrem heimlichen Liebhaber zu treffen, wenn sie denn einen hatte. In der Bibliothek zu lernen, hatte Hermione eigentlich noch nie wirklich gestört. Wozu dann ein abgelegener Raum in einem Gang, den niemand kannte?

Vielleicht war der Unbekannte da draußen ja gar kein Lehrer, sondern Hermiones heimlicher Liebhaber. Und vielleicht wollte Hermione endlich mit der Sprache rausrücken und ihm erklären, wohin sie immer verschwand. Allerdings hätte sie das auch durchaus tagsüber im Gemeinschaftsraum oder sonst wo tun können. Dazu musste Hermione Harry wohl kaum in einen abgelegenen Teil des Schlosses locken. Außerdem fehlte von der Freundin bisher noch jede Spur.

Harry hörte, dass der Unbekannte mittlerweile stehen geblieben war. Da es in dem Zimmer noch immer dunkel war, vermutete Harry, dass der Unbekannte sich immer noch auf dem Gang davor aufhielt. Sonst hätte er doch zumindest einen Schimmer von Licht sehen müssen. So konnte er jedoch nur den dünnen Strahl des Mondlichtes erkennen. Nachsehen wollte er lieber nicht. Selbst er hatte mittlerweile den Unterschied zwischen Neugier und Leichtsinn erkannt und sich jetzt einem Lehrer zu zeigen, gehörte ganz sicherlich in die letzte Kategorie. Also blieb Harry, wo er war, kauerte sich noch weiter zusammen und wartete ab, was passierte. Vielleicht würde der Unbekannte ja einfach wieder verschwinden.

Harry lauschte und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass sein rechter Fuß einzuschlafen drohte. Der Unbekannte schien irgendwie unruhig zu sein. Immer wieder konnte Harry Schritte vernehmen. Ganz so, als liefe jemand unruhig auf und ab, ohne sich jedoch weit zu entfernen.

Gerade überlegte Harry, ob es eine gute Idee sei, einen Lehrer mit einem Fluch kurzerhand außer Gefecht zu setzten, um hier irgendwie wieder heil herauszukommen, als die Schritte von draußen deutlich schneller wurden und näher kamen. Harry umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, wohl wissend, dass das Verfluchen von Lehrern an dieser Schule nicht wirklich etwas war, was man gerne sah. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Zaubern außerhalb der Klassenräume ohnehin verboten war. Aber das war das Herumschleichen auf den Gängen nach Mitternacht schließlich auch.

Harry konnte den Schimmer eines Lichtes erkennen und hörte leises Gemurmel, bevor das Licht erlosch. Es war zu leise gewesen, als dass er die Stimme hätte erkennen können. Nur fiel ihm absolut kein Grund ein, warum ein Lehrer das Licht löschen sollte, es sei denn, er wollte nicht gesehen werden. Also entweder war der Unbekannte kein Lehrer, oder aber er hatte einen guten Grund sich zu verstecken. Über Letzteres wollte Harry, ganz besonders wenn es um Hermione ging, lieber gar nicht weiter nachdenken.

Der Unbekannte schien sich in diesem Moment genauso unbeholfen durch den Raum zu tasten, wie Harry selber es noch vor wenigen Minuten getan hatte. Seine Schritte waren deutlich langsamer geworden und er blieb immer wieder stehen. Wenn es wirklich Hermiones geheimnisvoller Liebhaber war und die beiden sich hier in diesem Zimmer getroffen hatten, dann müsste er den Raum doch eigentlich besser kennen, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Nur welcher Verrückte würde um diese Uhrzeit grundlos durch die dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts schleichen? Oder hatte Hermione etwa noch weitere Leute eingeladen?

Harry hatte gar keine Gelegenheit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken, als er plötzlich ein Krachen hörte, dann ein lautes Fluchen und eine Tür, die ins Schloss fiel. Harry riss erstaunt den Kopf hoch. Die Stimme, die da gerade eben ziemlich abfällig über einen wehrlosen Tisch geschimpft hatte, kannte er nur zu gut. Normalerweise äußerte sich ihr Besitzer in eben dieser Tonlage sonst eher abfällig über Harry oder einen seiner Freunde.

Der Unbekannte, von dem Harry bis zu diesem Moment noch geglaubt hatte, es sei ein Lehrer, war niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Verwirrt erhob sich Harry langsam, ohne dabei den mittlerweile endgültig eingeschlafenen rechten Fuß allzu sehr zu belasten. "Lumos", sprach er leise und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, leuchtete auf. Jetzt sah er den Klassenkameraden, dessen Stimme er nur wenige Sekunden zuvor erkannt hatte. Draco Malfoy mindestens ebenso überrascht, wie Harry selber es war.

"Potter, was machst du denn hier?", fragte er mit wütender Stimme, während er sich mit seiner linken Hand sein Knie rieb, ohne Harry dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Ganz offensichtlich der Teil seines Körpers, der vor einem Augenblick Bekanntschaft mit dem Couchtisch gemacht hatte. Einen kurzen Moment lang sah Harry den Slytherin nur schweigend an. Dann riss er sich zusammen.

"Das könnte ich dich fragen, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry, während er sich in dem Raum umsah. Das Licht seines Zauberstabes reichte nicht aus, um den ganzen Raum zu beleuchten. Doch das wenige, was er erkennen konnte, reichte aus. Dieser Raum war tatsächlich ein Wohnzimmer. Oder zumindest etwas Ähnliches. Und es bestand auch keine Zweifel, dass Hermione sich hier ziemlich wohl fühlte. Die Wände rechts und links neben der Tür, durch die Harry gekommen war, säumten Bücherregale, die bis auf den letzten Platz voll waren. Fast alle dieser Bücher sahen ziemlich alt aus. Ein wahres Paradies für einen Bücherwurm wie Hermione einer war.

"Ich bin hier, weil ...", begann Malfoy, stockte dann aber mitten im Satz und sah auf die Tür. Auch Harry war der Meinung, ein Geräusch gehört zu haben, wandte sich dann aber doch Malfoy zu. Warum er selber hier war, wusste Harry. Allerdings begann er langsam sich zu fragen, wo Hermione blieb. Nur was Malfoy mit alldem zu tun hatte, das verstand der Gryffindor nicht so ganz. Es fiel Harry schwer, an einem Zufall zu glauben. Was sollte Draco Malfoy ausgerechnet um diese Uhrzeit in einem so abgelegenen Gang suchen. Noch dazu in einem Teil des Schlosses, der ein ganzes Stück von den Kerkern entfernt war, in denen die Slytherin lebten. Sollte etwa Malfoy der heimliche ... Harry wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Nicht, weil er es sich nicht vorstellen konnte. Schließlich war er selber der Ansicht, dass Malfoy durchaus attraktiv war. Vielmehr war es so, dass der Gedanke an Hermione und Draco Malfoy ihm einen kleinen Stich verpasste, über den der Gryffindor lieber nicht weiter nachdenken wollte.

An der Tür war es jetzt ruhig. Vielleicht war es doch nur eine Ratte gewesen und im Moment wollte Harry auch viel lieber wissen, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde und warum er und Malfoy hier waren. Über Ratten würde er sich ein anderes Mal den Kopf zerbrechen.

"Du bist hier, weil ...?", wollte Harry von Draco wissen, der noch immer auf die Tür sah. Entweder hatte Malfoy bessere Ohren oder er drehte jetzt endgültig durch. Nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man seit über sechs Jahren in den dunklen Kerkern von Hogwarts lebte und der beste Freund des Vaters ein gesuchter Mörder war. Lucius Malfoy war ein treuer Anhänger von dem Magier, der Harrys Eltern getötet hatte. Harry selber hatte in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach das zweifelhafte Vergnügen gehabt, diesem Voldemort zu begegnen und durfte miterleben, wie dieser mit seinen Anhängern umging. Und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass auch Draco Malfoy bereits das Vergnügen von Voldemorts Gesellschaft genossen hatte. Wenn der Malfoy-Erbe nicht schon längst zu den Todessern, wie sich die Anhänger Voldemorts nannten, gehörte, dann war es wohl nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Draco Malfoy war die jüngere Ausgabe seines Vaters; nicht nur, wenn es um Äußerlichkeiten ging. Und es würde niemanden sonderlich erstaunen, wenn er in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten würde.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, Potter", antwortete Malfoy und machte ein paar Schritte auf die massive Tür zu. "Erkläre mir lieber mal, warum diese Tür zugefallen ist. Wind wird es hier ja wohl kaum gegeben haben." Draco stand vor der Tür und griff nach der Klinke. Er drückte sie herunter und zog, aber die Tür bewegte sich nicht. Draco zog stärker, doch die Tür dachte gar nicht daran, nachzugeben.

"Zugefallen?", fragte Harry erstaunt. Bis jetzt war er davon ausgegangen, dass der Slytherin die Tür hinter sich zugeworfen hatte, was allerdings ziemlich unmöglich war, wie er jetzt bemerkte, denn er hatte Malfoy fluchen hören, bevor die Tür zugefallen war. Malfoy hätte überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt, bis zu der Tür zurückzulaufen.

"Ja, zugefallen, Potter. Du weißt, das, was Türen machen, wenn man sie schließt." Malfoy wandte sich um und verdrehte die Augen. "Oder glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich hier nachts in irgendwelche dunklen Räume zu verkriechen und dann derart mit den Türen zu knallen, damit es auch jeder mitbekommt? Für wie dämlich hältst du mich eigentlich, Potter?"

Harry war kurz versucht, dem arroganten Malfoy Sprössling eine ehrliche Antwort zu geben. Wie dämlich musste wohl jemand sein, der einem größenwahnsinnigen Massenmörder hinterherlief und irgendwelche schwachsinnigen Hassparolen seines Vaters nachbetete, statt hin und wieder mal sein eigenes Hirn anzustrengen, von dem Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Draco es zumindest besaß. Dieser mochte alles Mögliche sein, nur dumm war er eigentlich nicht. Nicht umsonst herrschte zwischen Malfoy und Hermione ein ständiger Kampf um die Position des Klassenbesten.

"Das möchtest du gar nicht wissen, Malfoy", erwiderte Harry nur und war sich sicher, dass Malfoy ganz bestimmt nicht wissen wollte, was Harry wirklich über ihn dachte. "Sieh lieber zu, dass du die Tür aufkriegst, damit wir hier verschwinden können, bevor noch jemand behauptet, wir hätten uns absichtlich hier getroffen." Harry beobachtete Malfoys erfolglosen Kampf mit der Tür und musste fast schon schmunzeln. Da stand ein fast ausgebildeter Magier, der zu den besten Schülern seines Jahrganges gehörte, und zog recht verzweifelt an der Türklinke.

"Wenn du so schlau bist, dann versuch es doch selber, Narbengesicht", fauchte Malfoy den Gryffindor an, ließ die Türklinke los und trat zur Seite. Harry ging auf die Tür zu und drückte die Klinke runter. Mit dem gleichen Erfolg. Die Tür bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Harry trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete die Tür. Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Malfoy hatte völlig recht. Es gab keinen Grund für eine schwere Eichentür hier einfach so zuzufallen. Und selbst wenn, warum sollte sie dann gleich verschlossen sein. Auf der anderen Seite waren sie in Hogwarts. Hier war vieles möglich, was woanders völlig unmöglich wäre. Hier wechselten Treppen kurzerhand die Richtung, wenn ihnen danach war und hier redeten Bilder. Nur von Türen, die sich selbst verschlossen, hatte Harry bisher noch nichts gehört. Wenn er irgendwo eingesperrt worden war, dann hatte meistens irgendjemand seine Finger im Spiel gehabt.

Harry drehte sich um und sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Im Gegensatz zu dem ziemlich vernachlässigten Gang sah es hier drin sogar fast schon gemütlich aus. Seine Augen fanden, was er gesucht hatte und er ging zu dem Couchtisch herüber, bückte sich und hob den Kerzenständer vom Boden auf. Vermutlich hatte Malfoy ihn heruntergestoßen, als er gegen den Tisch gerannt war. Mit einer kurzen Bewegung seines Zauberstabes zündete er die drei Kerzen an und stellte den Kerzenständer auf dem Tisch ab. Ein kurzes "Nox" und das Licht seines Zauberstab erlosch. Die drei Kerzen spendeten mehr Licht, als es der Zauberstab getan hatte.

Harry wusste selber nicht, warum er plötzlich so ruhig wurde, er wusste nur, dass er zumindest im Moment keinen Grund für irgendeine Panik sah. Sein Blick fiel auf den Kamin. Er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass all das hier von langer Hand geplant worden war. Im Kamin lag sorgfältig aufgestapeltes Holz, das nur darauf wartete, angezündet zu werden. Der Gryffindor bewegte seinen Zauberstab und entzündete den Kamin.

"Sag mal, Potter, bist du noch zu retten?", fragte Malfoy, der ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte. "Statt dich hier häuslich einzurichten, könntest du dir vielleicht ja mal Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen", forderte er den Gryffindor auf und zeigte mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Tür, die nach wie vor geschlossen war.

"Malfoy, denk doch bitte einmal in deinem Leben nach." Harry ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und schob die zahlreichen Cocktailkissen zur Seite. Hier musste ganz eindeutig eine Frau gewütet haben. "Weder hat jemand von uns die Tür zugemacht, noch war es ein Windzug, der dieses massive Teil hat zufallen lassen." Harry deutete auf die Tür. "Bleibt wohl nur noch eine andere Person, die uns hier eingesperrt hat." Harry lehnte sich zurück und dachte über seine eigenen Worte nach. Jetzt, da er sie ausgesprochen hatte, machte es durchaus einen Sinn. Allerdings passte der Slytherin nicht so ganz ins Bild. Warum sollte Hermione von allen Schülern ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy mit ihm in ein Zimmer einsperren? Das machte keinen Sinn. Schließlich konnte die Freundin ja nicht ahnen, dass Harry durchaus nicht uninteressiert an dem Klassenkameraden war. Oder konnte sie doch? Harry hielt einen Moment inne.

Er kannte Hermione jetzt über sechs Jahre. Genau so lange, wie Hermione ihn kannte. In der Vergangenheit war es nicht gerade selten vorgekommen, dass Hermione als Einzige wirklich erkannt hatte, wenn es ihm mal nicht so gut ging. Aber das mit Malfoy? Harry war sich doch selber noch nicht mal ganz sicher, was das war. Vielleicht faszinierte ihn Malfoy einfach nur, weil sie sich seit Jahren stritten oder möglicherweise wollte der Gryffindorteil in ihm einfach nicht zulassen, dass ein Klassenkamerad kopflos in sein Unglück rannte. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur verhindern, dass aus Malfoy wirklich ein Todesser wurde. Kurz, er wusste einfach selber nicht, was er wirklich wollte, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es um Draco Malfoy ging. Prinz von Slytherin und der Frauenheld von Hogwarts.

Harry betrachtete den Slytherin, der immer noch neben der Tür stand und jetzt seinen Zauberstab hob und ein leises "Alohomora" murmelte. Wie Harry schon erwartet hatte, passierte nichts. Er wurde den Gedanken nicht los, dass Hermione hinter dieser Sache steckte, und wenn das wirklich der Fall war, dann würde es einiges mehr als Anfängerflüche brauchen, um diese Tür wieder zu öffnen.

"Gib es auf Malfoy, so einfach wird das nicht", versuchte er Draco zu überzeugen. "Ich fürchte mal, mit solchen Sprüchen wirst du nicht weit kommen." Harry war einen kurzen Moment versucht, Draco von Hermione und dem Pergament zu erzählen, ließ es dann aber doch bleiben. Schließlich war Malfoy ja auch nicht bereit gewesen, ihm zu erzählen, warum er hier war.

"Und wer bitte sollte deiner Meinung nach auf die verrückte Idee kommen, ausgerechnet uns beide in einen Raum zu sperren, Potter?", wollte Draco von Harry wissen. "Schließlich kann die Pomfrey sich im Moment wohl kaum über zu wenig Arbeit beklagen", schob er dann noch hinterher. Sein Gesicht wirkte in diesem Moment fast ebenso nachdenklich, wie Harry es in der Vergangenheit im Unterricht für Zaubertränke oft gesehen hatte. Scheinbar dachte Malfoy wirklich mal nach und er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Viele ihrer letzten Begegnungen hatten ihr Ende auf der Krankenstation gefunden. Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy in einem Raum, ohne Zeugen, das schien zumindest für Harry keine sonderlich gute Idee.

"Stimmt, dafür habt ihr mit euren hinterhältigen Spieltaktiken gesorgt", entgegnete Harry. Die letzte Quidditch Begegnung vor zwei Tagen war, wie so viele zuvor, nicht gerade sanft gewesen und noch immer lagen Spieler beider Mannschaften auf der Krankenstation und erholten sich von dem Spiel.

"Was heißt denn hier hinterhältig. Wer hat mich denn abgelenkt, um zu verhindern, dass wir gewinnen?" Draco ging ein paar Schritte auf den Gryffindor zu und seinen Augen funkelten wütend.

"Abgelenkt? Malfoy, du hast sie nicht mehr alle. Hätte ich dich nicht gewarnt, hätte dich der Klatscher an deinem Kopf getroffen. Aber das wäre wohl nicht weiter dramatisch gewesen, du scheinst ihn eh nicht zu benutzen", erwiderte Harry. Seinen Zauberstab wieder etwas fester umklammert, stand er von der Couch auf.

"Ach, soll ich dir etwa auch noch dankbar sein? Kann es sein, dass du irgendwo einen Eid abgeleistet hast, mindestens ein Leben pro Tag zu retten, Potter? Oder brauchst du das einfach für dein Ego?", zischte Draco den Gryffindor jetzt an und kam noch einen Schritt näher. "Falls ja, lass dir gesagt sein, dass ich deine Hilfe nicht brauche. Ich bin bisher sehr gut ohne sie ausgekommen." Draco stand jetzt genau vor Harry. Wieder konnte Harry das wohlbekannte Funkeln in den grauen Augen sehen. Augen, die durchaus dazu geeignet waren ihn aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Nur vielleicht nicht ganz so, wie Draco Malfoy es gerne hätte.

"Nein danke, Malfoy. Auf deinen Dank kann ich durchaus verzichten. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, werde ich das nächste Mal nichts sagen. Dann verliert Voldemort zwar einen seiner treuesten Fans, aber der Spinner ist eh schon sauer genug auf mich. Wird also nicht weiter auffallen." Harry wusste ganz genau, dass er damit Malfoys wunden Punkt traf, aber das war ihm egal. Überhaupt war es in den letzten Jahren immer nur darum gegangen herauszufinden, womit man den anderen am ehesten treffen konnte. Und dieses Spiel hatten die beiden Kontrahenten mittlerweile perfektioniert. Hatte es anfänglich noch relativ lange gedauert, bis einer von beiden die Fassung verlor, so waren es heute oft nur wenige Minuten. Aber mittlerweile hatten die beiden Schüler auch sechs Jahre Zeit gehabt, sich kennenzulernen. Und wenn Harry ehrlich war, dann kannte er wohl kaum einen seinen Klassenkameraden besser, als Draco Malfoy.

Harry musste Draco längst nicht mehr gegenüberstehen, um zu wissen, was für eine Laune der Slytherin hatte. Dracos Launen erkannte Harry schon von Weitem an dessen Gang. Harry wusste schon vor dem Frühstück, ob Draco gut geschlafen hatte oder nicht und Harry kannte Dracos Lieblingsspeisen. Er wusste oft schon im Voraus, was Draco als Nächstes tun würde, oder wie der Klassenkamerad in bestimmten Situationen reagieren würde. Ja, er kannte Draco Malfoy viel besser als er Ron kannte. Und so wusste Harry nur zu gut, dass Voldemort nicht zu Dracos Lieblingsthemen gehörte. Er hatte nur noch nicht herausgefunden, ob es Voldemort selber war, oder einfach die Tatsache, ausgerechnet mit Harry Potter über den dunklen Magier zu streiten.

"Lass Voldemort aus dem Spiel." Malfoys Gesichtsfarbe begann, sich langsam aber sicher zu verändern und Harry war durchaus bewusst, dass er jetzt aufpassen musste. Wenn Malfoy rot wurde, dann war er verdammt wütend und griff gerne mal zu Mitteln, die mindestens ebenso gegen die Schulordnung verstießen, wie die Tatsache, dass alle beide überhaupt hier waren. Voldemort war schon immer ein Thema, bei dem Draco sehr empfindlich reagierte und so manches Mal glaubte Harry sogar, so was wie Angst in den Augen Dracos entdecken zu können. Vielleicht war es diese Angst, die Harry noch immer hoffen ließ, dass Draco Malfoy längst nicht so kühl und abgebrüht war wie sein Vater. Doch vielleicht redete er sich auch einfach nur etwas ein.

"Was denn? Magst du den Arbeitgeber deines Vaters etwa nicht?" Harry wusste, dass er Malfoy nur noch wütender machte. Aber es war auch das erste Mal seit vielen Jahren, dass er und Malfoy alleine waren. Bei ihrer ersten Begegnung, noch vor ihrem ersten Schultag, waren sie schon einmal alleine gewesen. Damals hatte Harry noch nicht gewusst, was ihn in Hogwarts erwarten würde; damals ahnte er noch nicht einmal, wer Voldemort wirklich war. An dem Tag war alles für ihn neu und fremd gewesen. Ganz anders bei Malfoy, der in der Welt, in der sie heute beide lebten, aufgewachsen war.

Diese Begegnung in der Winkelgasse war ihre einzige Begegnung ihrer Vergangenheit, die nicht in einen Streit ausgeartet war.

"Ich habe gesagt, du sollst deinen Mund halten, Potter. Mein Vater und Voldemort gehören ganz sicher nicht zu den Themen, über die ich mich mit dir unterhalten will." Dracos Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch dunkler und Harry ahnte, dass der Slytherin kurz davor war, ihm irgendeinen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen. Durchaus kein sehr angenehmer Gedanke, wenn man in Betracht zog, dass sie hier eingeschlossen waren und Madam Pomfrey vermutlich tief und fest schlief. Dennoch war Harry noch nicht bereit aufzugeben. Auch dieses Mal war ihm die kurze Veränderung in Dracos Gesicht nicht entgangen. Nur konnte Harry sie einfach nicht deuten.

"Was denn? Hast du etwa Angst, jemand könnte die Wahrheit über Voldemort sagen?", fragte Harry, ohne Draco dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Es konnte nicht mehr allzu lange dauern, bis der Slytherin endgültig explodierte. Nur wunderte sich Harry, dass Draco heute Abend nicht einmal versuchte, vom Thema abzulenken. Normalerweise hätte dieser schon längst zum Gegenschlag ausgeholt und irgendetwas über Harrys Eltern gesagt. Heute jedoch blieben diese Beleidigungen aus, und es schien Harry fast so, als warte Draco nur auf einen Grund um zu explodieren.

"Potter, ich warne dich", fauchte Draco und hob seinen Zauberstab ein kleines Stück an. Nicht weit genug, um Harry wirklich gefährlich zu werden, nur weit genug, um dem Gryffindor zu zeigen, dass er ihn durchaus benutzen konnte. Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass Draco seinen Zauberstab nicht benutzen wollte. Etwas war in dieser Nacht anders an Draco. Nicht nur an dem, was er sagte, oder vielmehr nicht sagte, es war sein ganzes Auftreten, seine Augen. Harry konnte es nicht erklären, aber er hatte fast den Eindruck, als wolle der Slytherin nicht streiten. Auch die Versuche Dracos, die Tür wieder zu öffnen waren eher halbherzig gewesen. Wenn Draco hier wirklich raus wollte, dann gab es da ganz sicherlich noch andere Flüche, als ein lächerliches 'Alohomora', das die Hogwartsschüler schon in der ersten Klasse lernten.

Aber Harry kannte Draco und dessen Stolz auch gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der Slytherin wohl kaum den Anfang machen würde. Sie würden ihr Spiel weiter spielen, bis einer von beiden den ersten Schritt tat.

Als Harry noch überlegte, wie er Draco aus der Reserve locken könnte, bemerkte er, dass sich die Flammen in dem Kamin hinter Draco veränderten. Sie schlugen hoch, das Holz knackte verdächtig laut und dann wechselte das Feuer die Farbe zu einem Grün, das Harry durchaus bekannt war. Irgendwer hatte diesen Kamin an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Harry hatte bereits in seinem zweiten Jahr gelernt, dass man Kamine nicht nur zum Feuermachen nutzte. Sie dienten den Zauberern und Hexen als Reisemittel und ersetzten das Telefon. Mit Hilfe von Flohpulver, das man in das Feuer warf, konnte man von einem Kamin zu einem anderen reisen. Oder aber, man steckte nur den Kopf in die grünen Flammen, um sich mit den Besitzern des gewünschten anderen Kamins zu unterhalten.

Draco schoss herum und starrte auf den Kamin. Genau wie Harry schien auch er darauf zu warten, dass im nächsten Moment jemand aus dem Kamin stieg, oder doch zumindest ein Kopf erschien. Aber nichts von dem geschah. Einzig ein kleines Stück Pergament tauchte auf und segelte langsam vor dem Kamin zu Boden.

Draco ging langsam auf die Stelle zu, an der das Pergament lag. Zögernd blieb er stehen und beäugte, was zu seinen Füßen lag. Schließlich jedoch siegte die Neugier. Er bückte sich und hob das Pergament auf. Harry beobachtete ihn dabei. Er ahnte bereits, wer der Absender war. Er hatte es die ganze Zeit geahnt. Nur verstand er immer noch nicht, was Hermione mit diesem Spielchen bezweckte.

Draco drehte sich wieder um und Harry erschrak. Er kannte Draco Malfoy jetzt über sechs Jahre. Sechs Jahre, in denen er Draco oft bis zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, so wie es Draco mit ihm gemacht hatte. Aber was er jetzt sah, war so ungewöhnlich, dass Harry zum ersten Mal, seit er das Zimmer betreten hatte, wirklich unruhig wurde.

Draco Malfoy grinste.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dieses hinterhältige Frauenzimmer. Na warte! Die kann was erleben", hörte Harry die plötzlich gar nicht mehr so wütende Stimme von Draco Malfoy. Doch es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Worte wirklich zu ihm durchdrangen. Noch immer irritierte ihn der völlig ungewohnte Gesichtsausdruck des Slytherin. Ein Grinsen, wie er es noch nie zuvor bei seinem Klassenkameraden gesehen hatte. Erst nach und nach verstand er, was Draco da gesagt hatte, und die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet seine beste Freundin den Slytherin zu diesem Grinsen verleitete, gefiel dem Gryffindor gar nicht. Er konnte nicht genau sagen, was für ein Gefühl sich da gerade in ihm breitmachte, er wusste nur, dass es ihm nicht gefiel.

"Du wirst deine Finger von Hermione lassen", fauchte Harry sein Gegenüber an. "Ich verstehe sowieso nicht, wie sie sich mit dir überhaupt einlassen konnte." Vergessen war, dass er eigentlich nicht wirklich mit Draco streiten wollte, vergessen die Chance, vielleicht endlich mal vernünftig mit ihm zu reden. In diesem Moment wollte er Malfoy nur noch verletzten. So wie er ihn verletzt hatte. Immer wieder.

"Hermione? Wer redet denn bitte schön von deinem kleinen Betthäschen, Potter?" Draco sah ihn fragend an und reichte ihm das kleine Stück Pergament. Harry griff danach und riss es ihm förmlich aus den Fingern. Von wem sonst, als von Hermione sollte es schon sein. Wütend faltete er das Pergament auf und las die Worte.

_'So hatten wir uns das nicht gedacht, meine Herren. _

_Benehmt euch endlich mal wie erwachsene Menschen, dann überlegen wir es uns vielleicht. _

_Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß. _

_Ach ja, in dem Regal rechts neben der Tür, viertes Fach von oben, findet ihr ein Buch über Erste-Hilfe. Wenn ihr so weiter macht, werdet ihr es brauchen.' _

"Ganz eindeutig Hermiones Handschrift", murmelte Harry leise vor sich hin, während sich selber auf die Couch fallen ließ. Hatte er doch richtig gelegen mit seiner Vermutung. Hermione hatte ihn hier mit Draco eingesperrt. Nur wer die zweite Person war, konnte er nicht sagen. In dem Pergament stand etwas von 'wir'. Draco konnte nichts von all dem gewusst haben, es sei denn, er hätte sich nur verstellt. Doch soviel schauspielerisches Talent traute Harry nicht einmal ihm zu.

"So ein Blödsinn, Potter. Das ist Pansys Handschrift. Naja, zumindest zum Teil." Draco zeigte auf den zweiten Satz und Harry musste ihm recht geben. Überhaupt schien jeder Satz von jemand anderem geschrieben worden zu sein. Der letzte Satz stammte ganz eindeutig von Hermione. Harry sah Draco fragend an.

"Glaub mir, der letzte Satz ist von Hermione. Schließlich schreibe ich seit über sechs Jahren ihre Hausaufgaben ab; ich kenne die Handschrift", erklärte Harry ruhig. Draco ging um den Tisch herum, ließ sich auf der zweiten Couch nieder und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.

"Potter, Potter. Überleg doch mal bitte, was du da behauptest. Das hieße ja, dass unsere gute Pansy mit eurem Schlammblut ..." Draco kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden. Kaum hatte er das Wort ausgesprochen, traf ihn eines der Cocktailkissen am Kopf. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, griff Draco nach dem Kissen und warf es dorthin zurück, wo es hergekommen war. Nur im Gegensatz zu Draco, war Harry darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Es duckte sich und das Kissen flog an seinem Kopf vorbei. Dabei traf es lediglich die Wand hinter der Couch.

"Daneben, Malfoy. Übrigens genauso daneben wie dein Wortschatz. Hör' endlich auf, Hermione so zu nennen. Außerdem ist sie nicht mein Betthäschen." Harry griff nach einem weiteren der kleinen Kissen und hielt es drohend hoch. "Sie mag vielleicht nicht von Magiern abstammen, aber sie kann deine liebe Pansy immer noch locker in die Tasche stecken."

"Aber sie ist doch ein ...", versuchte Draco zu sagen, hielt aber sofort inne, als Harry das Kissen noch ein Stück weiter hob und ausholte. Draco hielt die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Ist ja schon gut, Potter. Ich habe verstanden."

"Dann ist ja gut. Hermione ist eine Hexe, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, auch wenn ich ihr im Moment den Hals umdrehen könnte. Was fällt den Weibern eigentlich ein, uns hier einzusperren?", fragte Harry jetzt endlich Draco, worüber er schon die ganze Zeit nachgrübelte. "Und überhaupt, was hast du mit Hermione zu tun?"

"Ich habe gar nichts mit dem ... äh mit Granger zu tun. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Pansy, wie es scheint." Draco starrte nachdenklich auf den Kamin, während Harry das Kissen sinken ließ. "Aber die beiden können doch keine Monate gebraucht haben, um das hier vorzubereiten."

"Wieso denn Monate?", fragte Harry, während er den nachdenklichen Draco auf der anderen Couch beobachtete. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren konnte Harry ihn in Ruhe beobachten, ohne immer aufpassen zu müssen, dass Draco ihm gleich einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen würde. Und Harry musste sich eingestehen, dass er durchaus Gefallen an dem fand, was er sah. Und zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen gefiel es ihm auch, sich einfach nur mit Draco zu unterhalten.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an, Potter", erwiderte Draco nur kurz, ohne Harry dabei anzusehen. Harry seufzte leise. Das war der alte Draco, den er schon so lange kannte. Doch wer glaubte auch schon an Wunder.

"Wenn es um Hermione und Pansy geht, vielleicht doch ein wenig mehr, als es dir vielleicht lieb ist, Malfoy. Schließlich haben die beiden uns offensichtlich hier eingesperrt. Und das war ganz sicher kein Unfall. Die beiden haben das geplant." Harry deutete mit seiner Hand quer durch den Raum. "Und es sieht nicht so aus, als wollten sie uns in den nächsten fünf Minuten hier rauslassen."

"Das weiß ich selber, Potter." Draco warf das Pergament wieder auf den Tisch und starrte Harry wütend an. "Aber was soll der Mist? Ich meine, Pansy und das Sch ... äh, die Granger. Was kommt als Nächstes? Nott und Finnigan?" Draco sprang auf und lief durch das Zimmer auf den Kamin zu.

"Beruhig dich Malfoy. Soweit ich weiß, ist Finnigan überhaupt nicht Notts Typ ..." Harry bereute seine Worte in dem Moment, in dem er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Seine Hoffnung, der Slytherin könnte seine Worte vielleicht sogar überhört haben, begrub er in dem Moment, da Malfoy sich umdrehte und Harry ansah.

"Woher kennst du bitte schön den Geschmack von Theo?" Draco machte ein paar langsame Schritte auf Harry zu und blieb vor dem Couchtisch stehen. Harry sah zu Draco, während er fieberhaft nach einer glaubhaften Ausrede suchte. Vergeblich, wie er feststellen musste.

"Das wiederum, Malfoy, geht dich nichts an", erwiderte er daher mit einem leicht patzigen Unterton. Er war nicht sauer auf Draco, sondern nur auf sich selber. Sauer, dass sein Mund wieder einmal schneller gewesen war als sein Kopf und wütend darüber, dass er Theo jetzt eventuell Schwierigkeiten gemacht hatte. Es war kaum zu erwarten, dass Draco von Beziehungen jeglicher Art zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin sonderlich begeistert war. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Harrys Liebesleben ganz sicherlich nichts war, von dem Harry wollte, dass es zum Gesprächsthema Nummer eins in Hogwarts wurde. Aber dafür würde Draco jetzt wohl sorgen.

"Und da irrst du dich, Potter." Draco beugte sich ein Stück vor und richtete seinen Zeigefinger auf Harry. "Sollte ich erfahren, dass du Theo irgendwie wehgetan hast, dann kannst du dich warm anziehen." Mit jedem seiner Worte war der Zeigefinger dichter an Harry herangekommen, bis Draco gleichzeitig mit dem letzten Wort Harrys Brustbein getroffen hatte.

Harry griff nach Dracos Hand und umfasste sie fest mit seiner eigenen, während er versuchte, den Schmerz auf seinem Brustbein zu ignorieren. "Erstens ist Theo alt genug, um auf sich selber aufzupassen und zweitens war er es, der mich abserviert hat. Zufrieden, Malfoy? Jetzt kannst du es gerne in der Schule verbreiten, wenn du Spaß daran hast." Wütend drückte er Dracos Hand von sich weg und ließ sie los. Was bildete Draco Malfoy sich eigentlich ein? Als ob die anderen Bewohner des Hauses Slytherin nicht auf sich selber aufpassen könnten. Sie brauchten doch keinen Aufpasser. Harry stockte und sah Draco an. In seinem ganzen Ärger über seine eigene Dummheit war Harry nicht mal aufgefallen, dass es Draco scheinbar weniger um Slytherin zu gehen schien, als ganz einfach um Theo. Mr. Ich-bin-so-wichtig schien sich in diesem Moment wirklich um einen anderen Menschen zu sorgen. Das war eine Seite an Draco, die Harry bisher noch völlig fremd war. Sollte der Eisprinz vielleicht doch nicht ganz so eisig sein, wie er alle immer glauben ließ?

"Vergiss es, Potter", entgegnet Draco ein ganzes Stück lauter. "Theo würde niemals jemanden einfach in den Wind schießen. Dazu ist er viel zu gutmütig. Dieser olle Hut wollte ihn nicht ganz ohne Grund damals nach Gryffindor schicken." Dieses Mal war es Draco, der offensichtlich schneller gesprochen als gedacht hatte. "Wenn du das irgendwem erzählst, Potter ..." Er sprach seine Drohung nicht aus, aber Harry ahnte, dass sie durchaus ernst gemeint war. Allerdings auch ziemlich überflüssig.

"Keine Angst, das wusste ich schon längst. Genauso, wie Theo weiß, dass dieser Hut der Meinung gewesen war, ich hätte gut nach Slytherin gepasst." Harry wusste selber nicht genau, warum er ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy von etwas erzählte, dass ihm selber lange zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Harry war es immer noch unheimlich, dass ihn und Voldemort weitaus mehr verband, als nur diese kleine Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Doch über die Jahre hatte er gelernt, damit zu leben. Die Erklärung des Schulleiters hatte ihn, zumindest ein wenig, beruhigt. Voldemort hätte bei seinem ersten Versuch ihn zu töten, einen Teil seiner Kräfte und Fähigkeiten auf Harry übertragen, hatte Albus Dumbledore ihm gesagt und damit hatte der alte Schulleiter vielleicht auch recht. Zumindest erklärte es, warum Harry Parsel, die Schlangensprache, beherrschte. Und vielleicht würden es diese Fähigkeiten sein, die irgendwann sogar Voldemorts Ende bedeuten konnten. Aber daran wollte Harry im Moment lieber nicht denken, denn noch war er alles andere als überzeugt, dass er als Sieger aus diesem Krieg hervorgehen würde.

"Du nach Slytherin, Potter? Das ist doch wohl ein schlechter Scherz, oder?" Harry war froh, dass Draco ihn von Voldemort ablenkte, auch wenn die Verachtung in dessen Stimme nicht zu überhören war. Allerdings musste Harry zugeben, dass die Vorstellung, er sei ein Slytherin, wirklich etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig war.

"Kein Scherz, leider. Es war gar nicht so einfach, den Hut davon zu überzeugen, dass er unrecht hat." Harry versuchte zu grinsen, wusste aber selber, dass es wohl wenig überzeugend war. "Hat wohl irgendetwas mit Voldemort zu tun", schob er noch erklärend hinterher, in der Hoffnung, Draco würde nicht weiter nachfragen.

"Ich hab es dir vorhin schon gesagt, Potter, lass Voldemort aus dem Spiel." Draco drehte sich von Harry weg. Jedoch nicht schnell genug. Harry hatte den Schatten gesehen, der sich für einen kurzen Moment über Dracos Gesicht gelegt hatte und so schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben. Es war zwar nicht beabsichtigt gewesen, aber wenn das Gespräch schon mal die richtige Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, dann konnte er es ja wenigstens versuchen.

"Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Malfoy?", fragte Harry leise und die Unsicherheit war offensichtlich bis zu Draco durchgedrungen, denn dieser drehte sich jetzt langsam um und sah Harry ziemlich ernst an. Einen Moment lang schwieg der junge Malfoy und sah einfach nur in Harrys Augen, als suche er dort etwas. Dann ging er zu der Couch unter dem Fenster und setzte sich, ohne dabei jedoch Harry nur einen Moment aus den Augen zu lassen. Und auch Harry ließ Draco nicht aus den Augen. Minutenlang sahen sich die beiden Kontrahenten schweigend an und keiner der beiden konnte die Spannung ignorieren, die in diesem Moment zwischen ihnen herrschte.

Dann, ganz langsam hob Draco seine rechte Hand und griff nach dem linken Ärmel seines Umhanges. Ohne den Blick von Harrys Gesicht zu nehmen, krempelte er ihn Stück für Stück hoch, bis das Zeichen auf der Haut seines linken Unterarmes in seiner ganzen Hässlichkeit zu sehen war. Ein Zeichen, das Harry nicht sehen wollte. Schon gar nicht auf dem Unterarm eines Klassenkameraden, ganz egal, ob er Draco Malfoy hieß oder sonst irgendwie. Das Zeichen der Todesser, zu denen Draco Malfoy also doch schon gehörte.

"Das war es doch, was du wissen wolltest, oder?", fragte Draco sehr leise, fast schon tonlos. Jetzt ließ er seinen Blick von Harry und starrte auf seinen eigenen Unterarm. Er betrachtete das Dunkle Mal, bevor er hastig den Ärmel wieder herunterkrempelte.

Harry schluckte und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er antworten sollte. Schon lange hatte er vermutet, was er gerade eben mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hatte, aber die Hoffnung, dass er sich doch irrte, war immer noch da gewesen. Nun wusste er, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Draco war ein Todesser, genau wie sein Vater. Und wie alle Todesser wollte wohl auch Draco nichts anderes, als Voldemort zufriedenzustellen. Das beinhaltete leider auch den Tod von Harry Potter.

"Eigentlich nicht, aber ich glaube, ich muss dich jetzt wohl nicht mehr fragen, was du wirklich von Voldemort hältst." Harry sah Draco immer noch an. Diese ganze Situation erschien ihm so irreal, wie nur irgendetwas. Jahrelang hatten sie sich gestritten. Zu einer Zeit, in der sie nichts als Schüler waren. Und jetzt, wo die Fronten ein für allemal geklärt schienen, es keinen Zweifel mehr daran gab, dass sie auf unterschiedlichen Seiten standen, da begann sie, zum ersten Mal miteinander zu reden. Jetzt, da es eigentlich schon zu spät war, hatte sich Malfoy doch den Menschen angeschlossen, die Harry Potter lieber tot als lebendig sehen wollten.

"Du willst wirklich wissen, was ich von Voldemort halte? Welche Version hättest du denn gerne, Potter?" Wieder sprang Draco von der Couch hoch und lief auf den Kamin zu. Mit beiden Armen stütze er sich auf dem Kaminsims ab und starrte in das Feuer, das ruhig vor sich hin knisterte.

"Wie wäre es mit deiner Version, Draco", sagte Harry vorsichtig. Er wusste nicht, wie Draco darauf regieren würde, wenn er nach über sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal den Vornamen des anderen benutzte. Vor allem jetzt, da sie mehr trennte, als sie je verbunden hatte. Aber Harry wollte nicht hören, was der Sohn von Lucius Malfoy über Voldemort dachte. Das wusste er bereits. Er wollte Dracos Meinung hören.

"Voldemort ist ein größenwahnsinniger Spinner, der immer noch glaubt, dass er diesen Krieg gewinnen kann. Dabei hat er seine eigentlichen Ziele längst aus den Augen verloren und das wird ihm eines Tages das verdammte Genick brechen. Hoffe ich zumindest." Dracos letzter Satz war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen und doch hatte Harry ihn sehr wohl gehört. So, wie er jedes einzelne Wort gehört hatte. Nur brauchte er einen Moment lang, um zu begreifen, was Draco Malfoy ihm da gerade gesagt hatte. Harry hatte zwar schon länger daran gezweifelt, dass Draco wirklich hinter seinem Vater stand, aber es jetzt zu hören, nachdem er das Dunkle Mal auf Dracos Arm gesehen hatte, war etwas völlig anderes. Es machte einfach keinen Sinn.

"Aber warum bist du dann einer von ihnen geworden?", fragte Harry und versuchte seine Wut zu unterdrücken. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte. Dracos Worte und das Zeichen auf seinem Arm. Das war ein Widerspruch, den Harry nicht erklären konnte. Und eines von beidem war eine Lüge. Es machte Harry wütend, nicht zu wissen, was denn nun wirklich die Wahrheit war. Er wollte Dracos Worten glauben, aber er konnte es nicht. Nicht nachdem, was er in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatte.

"Warum?" Draco schrie es fast heraus und schoss herum. "Du willst wissen, warum? Natürlich, weil ich auf Schmerzen stehe und gerne mit so einem hässlichen Bild auf dem Arm rumlaufe; weil ich mir für mein Leben nichts Besseres vorstellen kann, als vor einem Spinner auf den Knien zu rutschen, der nicht mal reinblütig ist und obendrein auch noch hässlich aussieht. Ach ja, und ich finde es toll, wenn der Idiot seine Wut über dich an uns auslässt. So ein Cruciatus ist wirklich was Tolles; solltest du unbedingt mal ausprobieren. Keine Sorge, die Narben die er hinterlässt, verblassen irgendwann ganz bestimmt." Draco stand mitten im Zimmer und sein Gesicht nahm eine gefährlich rote Färbung an. "Glaubst du wirklich, Harry, ich laufe mit diesem Teil rum, weil es mir Spaß macht?" Dracos rechte Hand griff wieder nach seinem linken Unterarm. "Ich gehöre zu diesem bescheuerten Verein, weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte, nachdem mein Vater es ja vorgezogen hat, sich einsperren zu lassen. Nach eurem idiotischen Auftritt im Ministerium sind Voldemort leider ein wenig die Anhänger ausgegangen und er musste sich neue suchen. Mein Pech, das seine Wahl dabei auf mich gefallen ist." Draco ließ beide Arme sinken und starrte Harry an. Keine Spur mehr von der Wut. Am liebsten wäre Harry aufgesprungen, hätte Draco in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles wieder gut wird. Aber er konnte es nicht. Harry wusste nur zu gut, dass keiner wusste, wie alles eines Tages enden würde und zu behaupten, dass alles wieder gut würde, wäre eine glatte Lüge gewesen. Mehr noch als Dracos fast schon hilfsloser Gesichtsausdruck trafen Harry jedoch die Worte, die dieser ausgesprochen hatte.

Es war jetzt über ein Jahr her, seit diesem Auftritt, wie Draco es bezeichnete und noch immer verfolgte diese Nacht Harry in seinen Träumen. In dieser Nacht waren nicht nur Dracos Vater und eine ganze Anzahl weiterer Todesser verhaftet worden, in dieser Nacht war auch Harrys Pate, Sirius Black gestorben. Der einzige Mensch, der für Harry zumindest annähernd etwas wie Familie bedeutete. Und all das war nur möglich gewesen, weil Harry sich von Voldemort in eine Falle hatte locken lassen. Harry hatte schon immer vermutet, dass sein Fehler nicht nur sein eigenes Leben verändert hatte; aber in diesem Moment wurde ihm schlagartig klar, dass er damit auch Dracos Leben verändert hatte.

"Es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry leise. All die guten Vorsätze, die Worte Dumbledores, dass nicht er schuld an dem gewesen war, was damals geschah, das mühsam zurückeroberte Selbstvertrauen, all dies zerplatzte in diesem Moment wie eine Seifenblase. Harry sah nur noch Draco vor sich, dessen Leben er verpfuscht hatte.

"Geht es dir gut, Harry?" Draco stand immer noch auf der anderen Seite des Tisches und sah Harry jetzt mit erstauntem Blick an. "Ich erkläre dir, dass ich zu den Leuten gehöre, die deinen Tod wollen und du entschuldigst dich?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat ein paar Schritte um den Tisch herum. "Oder ist das eure berühmte Gryffindor Logik?" Er setzte sich auf den Tisch und beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor. Sein Gesicht war jetzt kaum noch zehn Zentimeter von Harrys entfernt. "Wenn ja, solltest du es mir mal erklären."

Harry hob den Kopf und erschrak, als er Dracos Gesicht so dicht vor dem seinen sah. Aber er konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Jetzt nicht mehr. Sein Blick ging an Draco vorbei. Er starrte auf die Tür. Es war noch nicht lange her, da hatte er sich fast schon an die Idee gewöhnt, mit Draco in diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein. Jetzt wollte er nur noch weg hier. Er wollte fortlaufen und sich verkriechen. Irgendwo, wo ihn niemand fand und ihn nichts und niemand an seine Fehler erinnerte.

Eine fast schon sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter holte Harry zurück in die Gegenwart. Draco saß noch immer genau vor ihm, schaute ihn fragend an und Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er gerade etwas verpasst hatte.

"Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", fragte Draco leise und langsam begriff Harry, dass Draco noch immer auf eine Antwort wartete. Aber das war es nicht, was Harry so aus der Fassung brachte. Vielmehr war es der durchaus besorgte Blick eines Menschen, mit dem er sich noch vor nicht allzu langer Zeit fürchterlich gestritten hatte; eines Menschen, dessen Zukunft er ruiniert hatte. Und dieser Mensch fragte ihn, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

"Was soll denn los sein?" Harry versuchte, die Frage so beiläufig wir nur möglich klingen zu lassen. "Mir geht es gut." Ein Satz, von dem er nicht wusste, wie oft er ihn in den vergangenen Monaten seinen Freunden vor die Füße geworfen hatte, und von dem er damals, wie heute wusste, dass er wohl kaum unwahrer sein konnte.

"Vergiss es, Harry. Vielleicht kannst du deinen Freunden etwas vormachen, mir nicht. Also versuch es noch mal." Dracos linke Hand lag noch immer auf Harrys rechter Schulter und es hatte auch nicht den Anschein, als wolle Draco so schnell etwas daran ändern. "Komm schon, Harry, diese Nacht ist sowieso schon so ziemlich das Merkwürdigste, was mir in meinem Leben passiert ist. Außerdem wird es wohl auch meine letzte sein. Vielleicht haben die Mädels gar nicht so unrecht und wir sollten uns wenigstens jetzt mal wie erwachsene Menschen benehmen."

Harry löste seinen Blick von der massiven Holztür und zwang sich, Draco in die Augen zu sehen. Was wollte Draco denn damit schon wieder sagen? "Wieso wird es deine letzte Nacht sein? Ich werde niemandem etwas von dem erzählen, was du gesagt hast." Draco wurde für Harry von Minute zu Minute seltsamer. Erst erzählte er ihm Dinge, von denen Harry sich ziemlich sicher war, dass Dracos sie bisher kaum anderen Menschen erzählt hatte, und dann misstraute er ihm wieder. Das machte doch alles keinen Sinn.

"Du ganz sicher nicht, Harry. Aber du vergisst, dass wir nicht wirklich alleine sind. Da gibt es noch drei Zuschauer und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie jedes unserer Worte gehört haben." Draco deutete mit seinem Kopf auf die Stelle, an der das Pergament lag.

"Aber Hermione würde nie ...", versuchte Harry seine Freundin in Schutz zu nehmen, wurde aber von Draco sofort unterbrochen.

"Ich weiß. Und Pansy weiß ohnehin mehr über mich, als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. Sie würde sich eher umbringen, als mich an Voldemort zu verraten. Leider kann ich das Gleiche nicht von der dritten Person behaupten." Dracos linke Hand tastete nach dem Pergament, hob es hoch und hielt es Harry vor die Nase. "Wenn du hin und wieder mal in Snapes Unterricht aufgepasst hättest, wäre dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass es Snapes Handschrift ist."

"Selbst, wenn du recht hast, warum sollte ausgerechnet Snape dich verraten, Draco?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Harry verstand, dass Draco vielleicht einiges über Voldemort und seine Leute wusste, aber keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was auf der anderen Seite vor sich ging.

"Harry, Severus Snape ist nicht nur ein guter Freund meines Vaters, sondern vor allem ein treuer Todesser. Und von denen wird sich keiner die Chance entgehen lassen, mich bei Voldemort zu verraten." Harry hörte die Worte und wusste nicht, ob er sich darüber freuen oder Draco für völlig verrückt erklären sollte. Draco hatte die ganze Zeit gewusst, wer ihnen da zuhörte und er glaubte fest daran, dass er sich damit Voldemort auslieferte und trotzdem hatte es ihn nicht aufgehalten. Nur wer Severus Snape wirklich war, und auf wessen Seite der griesgrämig Lehrer wirklich stand, schien Draco nicht einmal zu ahnen.

Dieses Mal war es Harry, der Draco anlächelte.


	4. Chapter 4

"Du wusstest, dass er ein Todesser ist, und hast es nicht für nötig gehalten, mir davon zu erzählen?" Hermiones Stimme überschlug sich fast und sie taxierte ihre Freundin mit einem Blick, der alles andere als freundlich war.

"Ja, verdammt noch mal, ich wusste es, aber ich wusste auch, dass er es nicht aus Überzeugung war, Hermione. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Ich habe ihm doch versprochen, es niemandem zu sagen." Pansy Parkinson sah Hermione aus ihren braunen Augen fast flehend an. "Er würde Harry nie etwas tun, das hast du selber gesehen." Pansy ließ sich auf die schwere, dunkelbraune Ledercouch fallen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen.

Hermiones Blick wanderte zwischen der Wand gegenüber, der Couch und Pansy hin und her. Sie musste zugeben, dass Draco Malfoy sich wirklich nicht gerade verhalten hatte, als wolle er Harry etwas antun. Trotzdem konnte sie ihre Wut nicht unterdrücken. Wieder wanderte ihr Blick zu der Wand und sie sah Draco auf dem Tisch vor Harry sitzen. Noch immer lag Dracos Hand auf Harrys Schulter und noch immer hatte Harry diesen seltsam leeren Gesichtsausdruck, den sie schon früher bei ihm gesehen hatte. Nur im Gegensatz zu Draco hatte sie sofort verstanden, was in Harry vorging. Es hatte damals Monate gedauert, bis Harry zumindest versucht hatte einzusehen, dass ihn keine Schuld an Sirius Tod traf und jetzt war wieder alles auf ihn eingestürzt. Vermutlich gab er sich in diesem Moment sogar noch die Schuld dafür, dass Draco den Platz seines Vaters bei Voldemort eingenommen hatte. So langsam überkamen Hermione Zweifel, ob die Idee mit der Überwachungskamera wirklich so gut gewesen war.

Seit Wochen hatten sich Pansy und sie Gedanken gemacht, wie man diesem albernen Streit zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor endlich ein Ende setzen könnte. Vor allem, seit Hermione wusste, dass nur ein sehr kleiner Teil der Slytherin wirklich hinter Voldemort stand. Viele der Slytherin hatten Angst vor dem dunklen Magier und vor allem davor, was dieser für ihre Zukunft bedeutete. Diese Schüler würden alles dafür tun, Harry und dem Orden zu helfen. Wäre da nicht Draco Malfoy. Seit seinem ersten Tag hier in Hogwarts gab der Schüler den Ton im Hause Slytherin an und es gab keinen Schüler, der nicht wusste, wer sein Vater war. Aber vor allem wusste jeder, dass die Familie Malfoy seit vielen Jahren zu den treuesten Anhängern von Voldemort gehörte. Nicht ein Slytherin ahnte, dass der Malfoy-Erbe anders dachte, als sein Vater. So lange Draco Malfoy den treuen Anhänger Voldemorts spielte, würde niemand im Hause Slytherin es auch nur wagen, etwas gegen den dunklen Magier zu sagen. Nicht nur aus Angst um ihr eigenes Leben, sondern auch aus Angst um das Leben ihrer Familien.

Es war Pansys Idee gewesen, Harry und Draco mal ein paar Stunden irgendwo, weit ab von den anderen, sich selber zu überlassen. Eigentlich war es wohl auch eher als Scherz gedacht, als Pansy nach einem erneuten Streit von Draco und Harry vorgeschlagen hatte, die beiden doch einfach so lange in die Besenkammer von Hausmeister Filch zu sperren, bis entweder Ruhe herrschte oder einer von beiden tot war. Dann hatte eines ziemlich schnell zum anderen geführt. Aus der Besenkammer war ihr heimlicher Treffpunkt geworden und um Schlimmeres zu verhindern, kam Hermione auf die Idee mit der Überwachungskamera, die normalerweise den Eingangsbereich des Hauses ihrer Eltern kontrollierte. Ihr Vater war zwar nicht begeistert von der Idee gewesen, auf die Kamera verzichten zu müssen, zumal die Zahl der Einbrüche in ihrer Wohngegend in letzter Zeit beängstigend zugenommen hatte, aber er wäre kein Vater gewesen, wenn er den braunen Augen seiner Tochter hätte widerstehen können.

Pansy hatte es mit Hilfe einiger, Hermione völlig unbekannter Zaubersprüche geschafft, die Anlage auch ohne Strom zu betreiben und jetzt saßen Hermione und sie in diesem Raum, den nur eine Wand von dem Zimmer trennte, in dem sich gerade eben ungewöhnliche Szenen abspielten.

Gut, die ersten Minuten waren nur wenig anders verlaufen, als Hermione es gewohnt war und es hätte wohl nicht viel gefehlt, dann wären Harry und Draco wieder einmal aufeinander losgegangen. Trotzdem war etwas anders gewesen. Vielleicht lag es wirklich daran, dass Harry und Draco allein waren. Oder vielleicht hatten die beiden auch einfach selber genug von dem Streit und die Chance erkannt. Zumindest was Harry betraf, war sich Hermione ziemlich sicher, dass der Freund sich mehr für den jungen Malfoy interessierte, als er bereit war zuzugeben. Und Pansy hatte etwas ganz Ähnliches über Draco gesagt. Nur hatte Hermione da weder gewusst, dass Draco Malfoy längst ein Todesser war, noch, dass er Voldemort mindestens genauso verachtete, wie sie es selber tat. Pansy hatte zwar immer angedeutet, dass Draco Malfoy nicht der war, den Hermione zu kennen glaubte, aber wie anders Draco sein konnte, hatte Hermione erst in der letzten Stunde erleben können.

Hermione schaute wieder zu ihrer Freundin und langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie einfach nur wütend war, weil sie nicht alle Fakten gekannt hatte. Hermione war kein Mensch, der unvorbereitet an etwas heranging und vor allem mochte sie es gar nicht, wenn ihr eine Situation entglitt. Und genau das war hier passiert. Zögernd ging sie auf die Couch zu und setzte sich neben Pansy.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Hermione leise und strich mit ihrer Hand durch die langen braunen Haare der Freundin. "Ich glaube, ich habe dir auch nicht alles von Harry erzählt." Erst als Pansy den Kopf hob und sie ansah, begann Hermione zögernd von ihrer Nacht im Ministerium zu erzählen; erklärte der Freundin, was damals wirklich passiert war und warum Harry sich selber die Schuld für alles gab.

"Aber das ist doch nicht Harrys Schuld", unterbrach Pansy die Freundin. Vorsichtig sah sie auf die Wand, auf der noch immer die zwei jungen Männer friedlich einander gegenübersaßen. In diesem Moment schien Harry sogar zu lächeln.

"Das weiß ich und ich hatte gehofft, er hätte es auch langsam verstanden, aber scheinbar hat er uns allen nur wieder etwas vorgespielt." Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. "Darin scheinen beide ziemlich gut zu sein."

Pansy nickte. Noch immer beobachtete sie die beiden Klassenkameraden, die seit Minuten keinen Ton mehr gesprochen hatten. Dank der Anlage von Hermiones Eltern sahen die Schülerinnen nicht nur, was in dem anderen Zimmer vor sich ging, sie hörten auch, was gesprochen wurde. "Aber nicht nur die beiden, Hermione. Oder hast du etwa gewusst, dass Snape ein Todesser ist?"

Hermione wollte gerade antworten, als ihr jemand zuvor kam: "Sie hat es gewusst, Miss Parkinson, genau wie Harry auch." Die hochgewachsene Gestalt von Severus Snape löste sich aus dem Schatten der Tür und ging auf die beiden jungen Frauen zu. "Und Draco weiß es ebenfalls. Das habe ich leider nicht bedacht." Sein Blick wanderte zu dem friedlichen Bild an der Wand und wäre es heller in dem Zimmer gewesen, hätten Pansy und Hermione vielleicht das Lächeln in dem Gesicht des sonst so ernsten Tränkemeisters erkennen können.

"Und jetzt werden Sie Draco verraten?" Pansy sprang auf und schrie den Lehrer förmlich an. Severus Snape verzog keine Miene. Das Lächeln war längst wieder aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. "Das können Sie nicht tun, Professor. Voldemort wird ihn umbringen und das werde ich nicht zulassen." Pansy ging auf den Lehrer zu und hob ihre Hand.

"Immer mit der Ruhe, Miss Parkinson. Vielleicht sollten Sie erst alle Fakten kennen, bevor Sie mich zum Tode verurteilen." Er sah die Schülerin mit ernster Miene an. "Glauben Sie etwa wirklich, ich hätte Ihr Spiel mitgespielt, wenn ich nur vorgehabt hätte, Draco an Voldemort auszuliefern? Falls Sie es vergessen haben sollten: Ich war es, der unseren Schulleiter belogen hat, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich Harry und Draco an die Küste geschickte habe, um ein paar Kräuter zu sammeln, die ich dringend benötige."

Severus sah sich in dem Raum um und ging dann auf den Lehnsessel zu. Erst als er saß, sprach er weiter, seinen Blick immer noch auf Pansy gerichtet. "Für so verrückt ich ihre Idee auch am Anfang hielt, es ist wohl die letzte Chance für einen Menschen, der mir sehr am Herzen liegt." Seine Stimme wurde ungewöhnlich leise. "Ich war dabei, als Draco unfreiwillig in die Dienste von Voldemort getreten ist. Ich stand daneben und konnte ihm nicht helfen, ohne Voldemort misstrauisch zu machen. Leider bin ich im Moment der einzige Spion, den Albus Dumbledore in Voldemorts Reihen hat, und wenn wir diesen Krieg gewinnen wollen, dann muss ich es auch bleiben." Er hielt inne und sah die beiden jungen Frauen an.

"Als ich Sie beide vor drei Tagen hier erwischt habe, war der Lehrer in mir wütend. Schließlich hätten Sie beide schon längst in Ihren Betten liegen sollen. Ich habe es Ihnen nicht gesagt, aber ich war angenehm überrascht, ausgerechnet Sie, Miss Granger, so friedlich mit einer meiner Schülerinnen zusammen zu sehen." Sein Blick fixierte Hermione, der bei der Erinnerung an die Szene noch immer ein Schauer über den Rücken lief. Seine Überraschung hatte sich der Lehrer in diesem Moment nämlich keineswegs anmerken lassen. Vielmehr hatte er sich benommen, wie man es von Professor Snape erwartete. Er hatte in seiner gewohnt sarkastischen Art seine Witze darüber gemacht; jedoch nicht lange.

"Als Sie mir dann, vielleicht nicht ganz freiwillig, von dem Plan erzählten, musste ich schnell einsehen, dass ich Sie unterschätzt hatte, Miss Granger. Und ich habe verstanden, dass es vielleicht eine Chance für Draco sein könnte. Vielleicht sogar seine letzte, denn Ihnen beiden dürfte nicht entgangen sein, dass Draco sich selber aufgegeben hat. Wenn ich wirklich der Todesser wäre, für den er mich hält, dann hätte er sich soeben wissentlich sein eigenes Grab geschaufelt." Severus lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete die beiden jungen Frauen, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz. Es waren seine Schülerinnen und scheinbar hatte es Hogwarts in der Vergangenheit geschafft, aus mindestens zwei Mädchen junge Frauen zu machen, die wussten, was sie wollten.

Pansy drehte sich zu Hermione um. Die Freundin schien ebenso beeindruckt von den Worten des Lehrers zu sein, wie sie selber. So hatte Pansy ihren Hauslehrer noch nie erlebt. Er mochte vielleicht mit den Slytherin weniger streng umgehen als mit den Schülern anderer Häuser, aber er hatte nie den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ihm seine Schüler wirklich am Herzen lagen. Doch genau das schien zumindest auf Draco zuzutreffen. Jetzt wunderte es sie auch nicht mehr, dass der Lehrer sie nicht bei Albus Dumbledore gemeldet, sondern ihnen darüber hinaus auch noch geholfen hatte.

Hermione und sie hatten sich schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was sein würde, wenn die beiden Streithähne mehr als nur ein paar Stunden brauchten, um sich endlich zusammenzuraufen. Professor Snape hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, dem Schulleiter ein Märchen aufzutischen, damit niemand Harry und Draco so schnell vermissen würde.

"Aber Harry geht es da drinnen gar nicht gut", gab Hermione zu bedenken. Auch sie hatten die Worte des Lehrers durchaus beeindruckt, aber nicht genug, um die Sorge über den Freund zu vergessen. Harrys Ausdruck hatte ihr nicht gefallen und daran änderte auch das Lächeln nichts, das er in diesem Moment aufgelegt hatte. Hermione ahnte, dass es nur gespielt war.

"Miss Granger, glauben Sie wirklich, Draco geht es besser? Ich denke, Sie sollten sich einmal fragen, was in dem Jungen vorgehen muss, damit er sich freiwillig Voldemort ausliefert." Severus Snape beugte sich vor und stütze die Ellenbogen auf seinen Knien ab. "Sie mögen von Voldemort gehört haben Miss Granger, aber Sie haben nie mit eigenen Augen erlebt, wie er mit Verrätern umgeht. Er tötet sie nicht einfach. Er lässt sie über Tage, manchmal Wochen leiden, nur um den anderen zu zeigen, was sie erwarten könnte." Hermione sah erschrocken zu der Wand und betrachtete Draco genauer. Viel konnte sie nicht erkennen, da Draco ihnen immer noch den Rücken zugewandt hatte.

"Aber was, wenn unser Plan aufgeht, Professor Snape. Wenn die beiden wirklich als Freunde das Zimmer verlassen. Das wird in Hogwarts nicht lange ein Geheimnis bleiben und es gibt immer noch Slytherin, die wirklich auf Voldemorts Seite stehen." Erst jetzt war Hermione bewusst, dass ihr kleiner Plan gerade dabei war, größere Wellen zu schlagen, als sie es sich je gedacht hatte.

"Dann, Miss Granger, werden wir uns etwas einfallen lassen müssen. Wir haben es in den letzten Jahren geschafft, Mr. Potter zu beschützen, und genauso werden wir auch Draco beschützen." Severus lehnte sich wieder zurück. Diese junge Frau war wirklich anders, als er bisher geglaubt hatte. Bisher hatte er in Hermione Granger nie mehr gesehen, als eine Schülerin, die stur jedes Buch auswendig lernte, das sie in die Finger bekam. Jetzt musste Severus Snape erkennen, dass diese junge Frau durchaus auch in der Lage war, vorauszudenken. Aber vor allem lagen ihr die Menschen am Herzen. Albus Dumbledore hatte durchaus recht gehabt, als er anmerkte, dass die junge Miss Granger ein großer Gewinn für den Orden sein könnte.

Pansy ging langsam wieder zurück zu der Couch. Noch immer kreisten ihre Gedanken um das, was sie eben erfahren hatte. Ihr Lehrer war ein Todesser. Gut, das war, besonders im Hause Slytherin, vielleicht nicht sonderlich ungewöhnlich, auch wenn es sie erschreckt hatte. Ungewöhnlich war aber ganz bestimmt, dass dieser Todesser für Albus Dumbledore spionierte und damit ständig sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Die ganzen letzten Jahre hatte sie nie wirklich gewusst, was sie von Professor Severus Snape wirklich halten sollte und oft war sie der Ansicht gewesen, dass ihn all das, was um ihn herum vorging, nicht zu interessieren schien. Sie hatte sich selten in einem Menschen so sehr getäuscht, wie in dem grimmigen, introvertierten Severus Snape. Sie setzte sich auf die Couch, zog die Beine hoch und ließ sich langsam zur Seite sinken, bis ihr Kopf auf Hermiones Schoß lag. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf gerade weit genug, um die Freundin anzusehen.

Irgendwie kam es ihr manchmal immer noch wie ein Märchen vor. Pansy schloss die Augen und dachte an den Abend vor vielen Wochen zurück. An den Abend, an dem sie mal wieder vor den anderen Slytherin geflüchtet war, die sich über die neuesten Taten Voldemorts unterhielten. Eigentlich hatte sie nach Draco gesucht, der schon lange vor ihr geflüchtet war. Der jedoch schien an diesem Abend wie vom Erdboden verschwunden zu sein. Irgendwann hatte sie die Suche aufgegeben und sich auf dem Astronomieturm in eines der großen Fenster gesetzt und Selbstgespräche geführt. Nur die leise hereingekommene Zuhörerin war ihr nicht aufgefallen. Hermione hatte sie nicht unterbrochen und erst sehr spät einfach nur gefragt, ob das alles ihr Ernst gewesen war. Es waren die ersten friedlichen Worte gewesen, die sie je gewechselt hatten und es war der Anfang von etwas gewesen, das weit über eine normale Freundschaft hinausging. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass eine Freundschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor ohnehin nicht normal war, hatten beide schnell gemerkt, dass sie weitaus mehr verband, als nur der Hass auf einen dunklen Magier und ein paar Bücher.

Sie hatten bis heute kein Wort darüber verloren, auch nicht darüber, wie es nach der Schule weitergehen würde, aber Pansy hatte längst erkannt, dass sie für Hermione viel mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand. Bisher waren es nicht mehr als unschuldige Berührungen gewesen, flüchtig, unbeabsichtigt, oder einfach die tröstende Geste, mit der Hermione, wie jetzt gerade auch, ihre Hand auf Pansys Arm legte. Es erschien Pansy so richtig und gab ihr den Halt, den sie in all den Jahren vermisst hatte.

Ein Lächeln von Hermione reichte aus, um Pansy vergessen zu lassen, was vor ihr lag. Wenn Pansy und Hermione allein waren, konnte Pansy vergessen, was um sie herum vorging und welches Schicksal sie erwartet, wenn sie Hogwarts hinter sich ließ. Sie konnte vergessen, dass ihre Eltern die Zukunft bis ins Detail geplant hatten. Und in den Augen ihrer Eltern gab es für ihre Tochter nur eine einzige Zukunft und die wurde von Voldemort bestimmt. Längst hatte Pansy sich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden, wie es auch Draco getan hatte. Er war der einzige Lichtblick in dieser Zukunft. Scheinbar hatten es sich ihre Eltern in den Kopf gesetzt, dass Draco Malfoy der einzig richtige Mann für ihre Tochter war. Nur leider ignorierten sie dabei völlig, dass Draco Malfoy sich nicht einmal für Frauen interessierte und sie selber war sich seit Hermione auch nicht mehr sicher, ob Männer wirklich das waren, was sie wirklich wollte.

Und jetzt war auch dieser Lichtblick in ihrer ansonsten eher trostlosen Zukunft gerade drauf und dran gewesen, sie zu verlassen und darum war sie so explodiert. Sie würde es nicht zulassen, dass Snape, Voldemort oder sonst wer ihr einen der wenigen Menschen nahm, auf den sie sich wirklich verlassen konnte. Bis vor Kurzem war es sogar der Einzige gewesen. Aber ganz egal, wohin sie ihre Freundschaft mit Hermione noch führen würde, Draco würde immer einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben bleiben und für ihn würde sie kämpfen, auch wenn es das Letzte sein sollte, was sie tat.

"Meinen Sie nicht, wir sollten die beiden vielleicht doch besser da raus lassen?", fragte Hermione, ihren Blick auf den Lehrer gerichtet, während ihre linke Hand auf dem Arm der Freundin lag. Hermione wusste, dass ihre Freundin sich mindestens ebenso um Draco sorgte, wie sie sich um Harry und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es wirklich gut war, die beiden jungen Männer einfach so sich selber zu überlassen. Am liebsten hätte sie Harry jetzt in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass es Dracos Entscheidung gewesen war, sich Voldemort anzuschließen.

"Nein, das denke ich nicht, Miss Granger. Mr. Potter weiß genau um meine Aufgaben; ich denke, er wird Draco beizeiten aufklären. Und genau das wollten Sie doch erreichen. Die beiden haben gerade erst angefangen, miteinander zu reden und ich glaube nicht, dass wir sie dabei im Moment stören sollten." Severus deutete mit seiner linken Hand auf die Wand. Hermiones Blick folgte seiner Handbewegung. In diesem Moment drehte Draco sich um und schaute genau in die Richtung der Kamera. Für einen Moment konnte sie in die grauen Augen des Klassenkameraden sehen, bevor dieser sich wieder abwandte und sich auf Harry konzentrierte. Professor Snape hatte vielleicht recht und sie mussten den beiden einfach nur ein wenig mehr Zeit geben.

Außerdem fühlte sie sich selber gerade nicht unwohl. Pansys Nähe tat ihr viel besser, als sie sich bisher selber eingestanden hatte. Zögernd hob sie ihre Hand vom Arm der Freundin und strich eine der langen, braunen Strähnen aus Pansys Gesicht. Pansys Nähe tat ihr nicht nur gut, sie genoss jede Sekunde, auch wenn die Freundin mittlerweile eingeschlafen war. Lächelnd beugte sich Hermione runter, schloss die Augen und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über Pansys Haare. Das zufriedene Lächeln auf Pansys Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen.


End file.
